Imaging of body lumens (e.g., vasculature) can require relatively high torque and relatively high rotational speeds to spin an imaging probe, such as an optical coherence tomography (OCT) probe, inside the body lumen. Generally, an OCT imaging probe is inserted in a body lumen of a patient and a motor located outside the patient spins a torque wire which is connected to the OCT imaging probe. OCT imaging systems have unique torque wire requirements as the optical fiber rotates inside of the torque wire, adding mass and stiffness. However, high torque and high speed rotation can pose a significant risk of patient harm should the OCT probe unexpectedly bind because the motor will continue spinning the torque wire, causing the torque wire to twist on itself and spin the catheter sheath which encloses the torque wire inside the body lumen, potentially causing patient harm.